Secret
by xxH0ttiixx
Summary: Reba made a bad decision senior year. What happens when her family finds out about her past mistakes?
1. Deja Vu

**Ok a few things...**

**one. this is season one and there was no Barbra Jean.**

**two. im not the only author, i have to give YOURxxCONCiENCE (aka, kory) credit on this one. we did it together.**

**three. reviews are highly appreciated!! **

**enjoy...**

* * *

It was another ordinary Thursday afternoon, or so Reba thought. The kids were in school, and her husband was off at work, leaving Reba alone to do anything that needed to be done in the house. At this point the lower level of the house was spotless, and now she was cleaning Cheyenne's room, seeing as how she was reluctant to do it herself.

As she finished whipping off the mirror she walked over to open the garbage can beside the sink, before dropping the used paper towel in the trash, she looked down to see something she never hoped to never see in her daughter's bathroom. She saw a pregnancy test, and not only was it just a test; it was a test that read positive.

Standing in her 17 year-old daughter's bathroom, Reba almost felt it hard to breathe. She could imagine her baby girl pregnant with a baby of her own, and it broke her heart. Suddenly her thoughts drifted back to herself, senior year…

_Reba's family was fast asleep, as she sat on the back steps of her old house in Oklahoma, a little nervous about what she was about to do. She had just gotten off the phone with her high school sweetheart, Mike Delfino. He was the most handsome boy in school, every girl was drooling over him, but Reba got him. He was smart, funny, and he was the school's star basketball player. As far as Reba knew she was in love. Whenever she was with him she felt like she was the most important girl in the world, that being one of the reasons she let what happened happen. _

_She heard footsteps, knowing it wasn't anyone other than Mike, she stood up. Emerging from the shadows was a beautiful dark haired man she called her own. "Hey baby," he said, hugging her as she ran into his arms. "What's the emergency?"_

"_Well," she stammered, how did you put something this big into words? She started off with "Mike, you love me right?"_

"_Reba," he paused moving a piece of hair away from her face, he loved her hair, hell, he loved everything about her, "of course I love you."_

_Reba took in a sharp breathe and then let it out, "I'm pregnant."_

_Mike let out a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me laugh as he said, "What?"_

"_I'm pregnant, Mike," she told him, all seriousness in her voice. He had thought she was joking up until now. Mike let go of her and took a step backwards. Reba felt almost as if he had just dropped her. She wanted to take a step forward, back into his arms, but she stayed standing where she was._

"_What? How-," he stopped himself. He was seventeen. He wasn't ready to be a father. He loved Reba, but he wanted no part in a baby. "Are you sure?" he nervously asked._

"_Yeah, I'm sure," told him._

"_Who else knows?" he curiously asked._

"_Nobody yet. I haven't even told mama and daddy."_

_He didn't know how to put what he wanted to say in a way that sounded good. No matter how you said it, it was going to come out wrong, "Are you going to have it?"_

_The words hit Reba hard. She knew that she was too young to have a child of her own, but she knew that she wasn't going to get an abortion, that was out of the question for her. This was her mistake, and she was going to deal with it, but she wasn't going to take this baby's life, "Of course I'm going to have it, Mike," she bluntly stated._

"_I-I love you," her eyes lit up, but there was something too reserved in his voice for that to be all he had to say, "But, I'm not going to be a daddy."_

"_What do you want me to do? We can't go back now, what's done is done. What are we going to do about it?" He could tell that she had been thinking about all of this for a while._

"_I can't handle this right now. It's senior year, this is the time where we live it up, and we have the time of our lives. This isn't time to become parents. I'm sorry Reba, I love you but, I can't do this."_

"_Wh-What are you saying?" she asked, her voice beginning to unsteadily shake. She felt a lump in her throat making it impossible to swallow, but she felt her mouth starting to dry._

"_We're done," he told her matter-of-factly._

_She felt her mouth drop open, "You're just going to leave me like this?!" she started to raise her voice._

"_I'm sorry, but this just wasn't in my plans! I have a scholarship waiting on me, and I'm not willing to throw that away for a baby!" He said, almost to the point of yelling._

"_And you think this is what I wanted?!" she yelled. "Mike, I'm pregnant and you're just going to leave me?! What happened to 'I love you' five minutes ago?!" _

"_Five minutes ago you weren't telling me that my life was practically over!" he finally yelled back at her._

_She took a step back and crossed her arms. He had never yelled at her before. Reba wrapped her arms around herself as tightly as she could, almost as if holding herself together before falling apart in front of Mike._

_Mike took a step forward, looking as if he had been defeated, "Listen, I'm sorry," he apologized, reaching out to hug her._

_Reba took another step in the opposite direction, looking down while shaking her head. "No," she whispered, "Just leave."_

"_Re-," she cut him off._

"_No! You want out? Well then leave! Get out of here! I don't need you!" she coldly shouted._

_Mike got one last look at her with a hint of regret in his eyes, before he turned and walked away…_

Reba snapped back to reality knowing that her kids were going to be home soon, and that she was going to have to confront Cheyenne about what she had stumbled across. She didn't want any of her children taking the same road she had taken; she had to grow up way too fast, and she didn't think that anyone deserved to go through the pain she went through, but as Reba had learned in the past, people make mistakes, and they need to be dealt with.

She promised herself that if Cheyenne _was_ pregnant they would handle things differently then she did; they would do this the _right_ way…


	2. Alone

Reba left Cheyenne's room and went into her own. She sat on the edge of the bed and rested her head in her hands, crying silently to herself. After all she had been through, she thought she was putting her problems behind her, but now everything was starting to resurface. Everything she had tried so hard to leave behind was sneaking back up on her, trying to come back and ruin the life she had worked to hard to build.

Reba tried to think about anything there in her room, but no matter what she tried to think about her thought wandered back, until she finally gave up, letting herself relive her past yet again…

_The now Texas college student, was practicing the stupid breathing tips that the nurse tried to teach her to work off the pain of labor that weren't helping at all._

"_Alright Reba," the doctor began to coach her, "You're going to have to give me another push."_

_Reba was young, scared, and alone. She didn't want her parents to be there with her, because they would try to convince her to keep the baby, and she knew that it would have a better life if she gave it up. She was determined to make sure this baby had the best life possible and she decided that its best interest was with a different family, which Reba had already picked out._

_A nurse that was standing by in the room noticed that she was starting to panic a little, so she went to her side and took her hand, "It's alright, common, you'll be just fine. You can do it," she instructed, "Just squeeze my hand if you need to."_

_She gave Reba a big encouraging smile and Reba found it in herself to give one final push, then hearing the baby that had been long-waited for cry._

"_It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed. "Would you like to hold her?"_

_Reba nodded, as she was handed the little girl in a bundle. She couldn't believe that this precious little baby has been the cause of so much trouble. She was so cute, so innocent looking. Reba laughed and let a tear roll down her cheek when she saw how beautiful she was._

_Just as Reba got settled with her baby girl, the same nurse that had helped her through everything left the room, just to re-enter saying, "The family is here."_

_Reba watched in horror as a husband and wife barged into the room then awed and cooed over her baby. They held her and played with her, as Reba watched in jealously. Before she knew it they had come and gone, taking the baby with them._

_Reba felt so empty, laying there. She just wanted this to be over. She had made it out, without anyone but Mike knowing about the baby. That's the way it was, and the way she intended on keeping it. After this, she was going to forget all about this part of her life, pick up the pieces, and move on._

_She promised herself that she would never let anything like this happen again…_

Reba heard someone walking in the house downstairs. "Hello?" Brock yelled from downstairs. Reba whipped the tears from her face and put on a fake smile.

She had made it through this much of her life without anyone else finding out about the events of her past, and she'd be damned if she let her cover be blown now, besides her and Brock had some serious talking to do before Cheyenne got home…


	3. Assumptions

Reba pulled herself up, off the bed and left her room, after checking to make sure it didn't look like she had been crying. She thought she had done a pretty good job with herself until Brock came up the stairs and said, "Honey what's wrong? You look like a wreck!"

She knew she had to tell him what she found, and soon because the kids were going to be home any second. "I don't know how to say this…," she started. She looked up at Brock to see a look of worry painted across his face, "I think Cheyenne might be pregnant," she continued to look at him to see what his reaction was going to be.

It was almost as if she was waiting to see what would happen if she told him _her_ secret. She wanted to see if he could even handle something like that. At this rate it wasn't looking too good. His eyes had widened, and the look on his face had changed from worry to anger in less then a second.

"Now, I know this is bad, but I'm not even sure I'm right."

"What do you mean you're not sure?! You can't tell me that Cheyenne is pregnant and then tell me that you're not sure!!"

She put her hand on his chest, trying to calm him down a little, "Look, I'm sorry, what I ment to say was that I was cleaning Cheyenne's room and I found one of those pregnancy tests in the garbage, but for all we know it could be one of Cheyenne's friend's or something," the angry look on his face softened a little as she continued, "When Cheyenne gets home from school we'll have to talk to her."

Brock nodded. He was surprised that she was taking this so well. She knew all the right things to say, almost as if this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. In reality he had no idea how _right_ he was…

* * *

**review.  
****thankx.**


	4. Discussions

Once the kids finally got home, Reba and Brock decided they needed to take Cheyenne aside and talk with her.

"What's wrong?" Cheyenne asked, seeing the seriousness in their faces.

"Well, I was cleaning the house today," Reba started, "and I found something that I probably shouldn't have."

"Oh," Cheyenne said, "Well I didn't break it! Jake did. He wanted me to cover for him and-"

"No," she interrupted whatever it was she was babbling about, "I found a pregnancy test, Cheyenne."

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Is it yours?" Brock asked.

"Hey, I was going to tell you guys, it's just…how do I tell you something like that?" After a brief moment of silence she said, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen…it just did. Me and Van…and this? I just….I didn't know what to say!"

Reba nodded, almost in complete control of the situation. It's not like this would be the first time something of this nature had happened to her, "Does Van know?"

"Yeah, he knows," she said, sounding as if she was about to cry, "He said that he wants to get married, but his parents are going to kick him out of he has anything to do with me or the baby."

That was a shock to Reba. She couldn't imagine kicking out her child. She knew when she was younger her parents wouldn't have kicked her out, but she just didn't want them involved with that part of her life. "Well don't worry. Van will be a part of everything, and if you two want to get married, that would be the wise decision. Van can move in here if he needs a place to stay, but I'm warning you now, what you two are taking on is not going to be easy, and I'm not going to drop everything I'm doing every time that baby needs something. This is your responsibility."

Cheyenne nodded. "I'm going to go talk to Van," she gave her mom a hug, "Thanks mom."

"Mhmm," Reba said. She couldn't believe she handled that so well. She was happy with the way that went.

After Cheyenne left Brock slid from the armrest of the chair, into the chair and said, "Reba, I can't believe this. Our baby is really growing up too fast!"

Reba went and sat on his lap, "I know, but things happen."

Brock put a hand on his forehead, "She's way too young! Reba, she's seventeen!! I can't believe she would do something this stupid!" The words hit Reba hard, but she knew she wasn't in the position to show him out hurt she was. She just got up and faced the opposite way on the couch.

While sitting there she couldn't help but wonder weather or not he would accept her if he found out about her past. How would he react knowing that as a kid _she_ was "that stupid"?

As Reba lay there, silently sulking on the couch, she heard the doorbell ring. She didn't bother to get up and answer it, knowing that Brock was already up. But what stood behind that door would change Reba's life forever…


	5. Discussions part 2

**Hey guys! Keep up with the reviews. We love hearing what you think!! Thanks!**

* * *

"Reba!" she heard a voice call from the doorway. She turned around to see a man push past Brock and run over to her, then kneel down next to the couch. "Reba, was that her?"

"What?" she asked confused of who this person was for a moment, then her felt her heart beat faster, it was Mike. He had changed so much since she had last seen him that she hardly recognized him. She scooted back a little, almost as in defense, "What are you talking about? Better yet…What are you doing here!?"

"I just…I had to see it," he told her, "I couldn't believe I just walked away before. It's been tearing me up for 19 years, please. Was that her that left? Was it a girl??"

"Mike, I think you should leave."

"Mike? Mike who?" Brock asked, still standing by the door in confusion.

"Mike Delfino, hi," he greeted him, a little late, then he turned his attention back to Reba, "Was that her?"

"No, that's not her. Mike, please, don't," she said, looking at Brock, then back to Mike. She tried to scoot back farther, but she was as far as the couch would let her go.

"Please, Reba. I'm so sorry I left you back then. I was young; I was stupid. Please, I need another chance. I needed to know, I care about what happened, and you need to know that."

Reba looked at him with a look of disgust, "If you really cared, you would have been there with me 19 years ago, but you weren't. You didn't care."

"I want to see…her? Was it a girl??"

"Yes, it was a girl and no, you can't see her."

"Reba, she's my kid too! You can't just keep her from me!"

"What!?" Brock interjected.

Both Reba and Mike waved him off and kept their argument going, "I don't have her anymore, Mike!" She said, standing up.

He stood up too, and then lowered his voice, "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, what _are_ you talking about?" Brock tried again.

They both looked at Brock, just to turn their glances back to each other, "Mike, I was 17. I was scared! You left, and I couldn't raise her by myself!!" Reba's hand immediately flew to her mouth, knowing that she had said enough for Brock to understand what was going on.

Brock put his hands up, "Whoa!" He let one hand fall back and run through his hair, just looking at Reba.

Mike seemed a little hurt, "What happened to her?"

"I gave her up. I picked a nice family. I haven't kept in contact with them. I have no idea where she is now."

"How could you do that?!" Mike asked, frustrated.

"Mike! What did you want me to do? _You _could have stayed. _You_ could have taken her, but _you_ didn't! And what was I just supposed to clean up your mess?! I had just graduated high school; I was in college! I couldn't juggle a baby and school!! You couldn't, and you made that pretty damn well clear! How did you expect me to?"

Mike understood, he had to. He wasn't there for her, and he couldn't have expected her to raise a baby on her own. Thinking about it, it was almost insane that he thought he could come back and see their child.

Reba tried to look at Brock, but her refused to look at her. "Brock...," she said, trying to get his attention. "Brock, I didn't meant to scare you. Please, can we talk? I want to talk."

"You want to talk now!? If course you want to talk now!! You were found out!"

He watched Reba's face, and she looked so hurt. He didn't understand what a softspot this was to her until now. She looked _so_ upsed that he was angry he couldn't help but give in after she said, "Please. You don't understand how long I've wanted to say something. But it just got later and later, and then you proposed," she said, starting to smile through tears," and I was so happy. I was so happy I found someone after what happened to me," her look changed back from happy to terrified, "I was too afraid that if I told you, you would walk away. And Brock I couldn't handle that."

She got past Mike, over to her husband. "Please," she begged, "_Please_ don't be mad."

"This is a lot...," he told her.

"I know. I know, and any normal person would hate someone that kept something like this from them. But Brock, we've been together 20 years. _20 years_ Brock! Please don't throw that away!!" She continued to beg. She couldn't stop herself from crying. The tears were practically pouring down her face.

Brock walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she threw herself on him. The was she was holding onto him so tightly, he knew that she was completely petrified. She looked so fragile and helpless.

He pulled her close, hugging her back almost as tightly as she was clinging to him. She knew that they could make it through this. She also knew that the road ahead would be messy and complicated...


	6. Break Dance Not Harts

**Ok, this is short, I know, I'm sorry.**

**REViEW!!!!!!**

* * *

"Mike, I think you should leave," Brock said, never taking his eyes off Reba.

"Leave? I came all the way from-"

"Leave, Mike," Reba turned to face him. He started to walk towards the door, watching Brock with his arms around Reba. He couldn't help but be jealous of him. If there was anything in his life he regretted doing more, it would be leaving Reba.

Reba's eyes fallowed him to the door, where he turned around and said, "I'll be back. This isn't over. It can't end this way; It won't," he looked her straight in the eyes, then left.

Brock felt Reba shaking and he turned her around to see what was wrong. She was crying so hard, she couldn't even look at him. She didn't want him to come back. She thought she had left that part of her life behind such a long time ago. She didn't want a part of it anymore. Everything was happening too fast.

"Reba, shh, common, it's going to be okay," he told her. "I'm not mad, see, I'm here."

"I know. I know, Brock, but…I just…I don't want a part in this anymore. It was so long ago, I just don't think I could deal with all of that again," she cried into his shirt.

"Well, it was a mistake. You made a mistake, and there is nothing you can do to get rid of it. So whatever happens we'll deal with together, alright?"

Reba just nodded, still holding Brock as close as she could.

Just then, Cheyenne walked in the house, with Van close behind her. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she waved her off, "What happened?" She asked, moving away from Brock, over to the couch.

"Well, Van's parents kept true to their word. He can't stay at his house, so he's staying here."

Both Reba and Brock nodded. "Well, welcome to the family Van," Brock said a little more calm then he was before. Everything was starting to settle in, and he was beginning to be okay with everything. He sat down next to Reba, and took her hand in his. He could feel she was still a little shaky, and he could tell that if Cheyenne hadn't have come home, she still would have been crying. He knew her too well, and he knew that she really needed to let it out. "Alright, I think that's enough chaos for one day. I'm going to bed, Reba are you coming?" She nodded, she wanted more then anything to just go upstairs and forget about everything.

Reba was the first to stand up, and Brock followed close behind. They both hugged Cheyenne and Reba hugged Van goodnight.

Today was bad, but hopefully tomorrow would be better…


	7. Lunch Dates and Conversations

**Wow, we're so sorry we haven't updated in forever!! We've been so busy lately, that we can hardly find the time.**

**Reviews are a big help! Thankx!!**

* * *

Reba was running a little late for her lunch date with Lori Ann. She was all ready, and putting her earring on as she walked down the stairs in dress pants, heals and a white button up blouse. "Brock, I'm leavin'!" she yelled.

She stood there for a second waiting for him to answer back with, "Alright! When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure, but I have my phone," she yelled back. Then Brock walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright, love you," he walked over and kissed her good bye.

"Love you too," she said, before grabbing her purse off the banister.

Brock turned to go back in the kitchen, and Reba opened the door to leave, but when she opened the door, she found Mike with his fist up to knock on the door. "Oh, hi," he said with a smile.

"What are you doing here Mike?" she asked, slightly annoyed. She knew he said that he would be back, but she didn't believe he would.

"I needed to tell you something."

"Well, talk fast because I'm late," she rushed him, shutting the door behind her as she walked to her car. She was walking slightly faster then he was, and he was almost running to catch up with her.

"I'm going to find her," the words stopped Reba dead in her tracks. Mike couldn't stop fast enough, and he lightly bumped into her.

"You're what?!" she turned around in a state of shock and disbelief.

"I want to find her…I _need_ to find her."

Reba was getting even more angered by his presents then she was 2 minutes ago. She let out and aggravated scoff and said, "Where was that attitude 19 years ago?!"

"Look, I know that what I did was wrong. I get it. You don't need to throw it back in my face every three seconds!" He almost yelled.

"Excuse me, but leaving your pregnant girlfriend is hardly something I would call forgettable, and it's **not** forgivable," she said, raising her voice.

Mike looked her in the eyes and then tried to lean forward and kiss her. Reba put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, while turning her head to the side. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled.

"I was _trying_ to kiss you…way to kill the moment."

"The moment?! Are you really that low? I'm married! How the hell do you get a "moment" out of that? I don't love you. I don't even _like _you," she in a pissed off tone, she looked at him coldly and walked away to her car. Before she got in she said, "I'm going out to lunch. I expect you gone by the time I get home, and I don't want you coming back," then she got in her car and left.

_What a moron!_ She thought to herself. _After everything he is going to pull this crap?! Who does he think he is!?_

Reba distantly ate lunch with Lori Ann, hearing all about the new man in her life, and by the time she got back home Mike was gone, as per her request. She was glad, she didn't think she could but up with his bullshit tonight.

She decided against telling her family about her talk with Mike. She figured the last thing they needed right now was something else to worry about. So she kept it to herself.

She couldn't help but about whether or not he was serious about finding their daughter. If he decided to there was nothing she could do to stop him, and the thought scared her. She didn't want any of this to be resurfacing, but it was. Whether she wanted it to or not.


End file.
